


A Time for Us

by FEBizmyname



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Huening Kai, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Student Choi Soobin, Student Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEBizmyname/pseuds/FEBizmyname
Summary: Soobin he was forked up and Huening he was fearless, so ofcourse they fell in love. Huening let Soobin know what's wrong with him and slowly he let go of his habbits.Very based on the song 'Cut you a piece of me' from the 35mm musical.Also might or might not be connected to my other story [shameless self promotion] entitled To be Human
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. One o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously if you had listend to the song, you know where this is heading.

I am writing this at 11:18 pm on thursday. I have a class tomorrow but WTFC??!

————————————————————

Finally, the most anticipated time of the day for Soobin. Lunch break. As soon as he heard the first note of the lunch bell ringing, he quickly took his bag and bolted outside to the mini park inside their school. 

"No one would notice me here." Once he was sure, he took out the pack of cigarette that he has been hiding in his backpack, together with a lighter and lit it.

It now became a daily routine for him to smoke, although it's always in different areas so that no one will caught him. As bad as he is seen, he is actually a mama's boy and he doesn't want to repeat what happened the time he was caught drinking liquors inside the men's restroom.

He was in the middle of his pack when he saw a pair of feet standing beside him, one stomping on the ground repeatedly. He slowly scanned the figure from shoes to the last strand of hair.

It was a freshman.

He was a freshman.

"oh." was all Soobin said as he pulled a cigarette and handed it to the boy. 

"Want to hit some?" The other boy just furrowed his eyebrows, took the cigarette then destroyed it with his hands. Soobin was shookt. This pack is expensive.

"Hey what gives?" The boy then proceeded on getting the one between his lips.

"These are not allowed inside the school premises. Specially here in the garden." The freashman talked as if he is just the same level with Soobin. Okay Soobin is now getting annoyed, so he stood up and overpowered the height of the other. 

The younger did not move though and just kept on looking at the taller's eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Threatened Soobin.

"I own this garden."

"It's the school's dumbass." their rebutts are quicker than horses and sharper than daggers.

"Ha! Yes well, but you see it's not open for illiterate jerks like you!" Soobin furrowed his eyes and grabbed the shorter on his collar.

"Listen kid I am older than you and you should know that as a Junior I could do so much worse things to you." The boy just smirked at him and pushed him off.

"Just leave." The boy said calmly.

"I will. Get ready for a miserable life. You barked at the wrong tree you shithead." Soobin grabbed his bag and began to walk.

"Fine." Yelled the freshman.

"Fine." Soobin retorted.

"Fine!"

Their shouts getting louder and louder as Soobin, exits the garden.

"I just don't know why did he interfere with me like that." Soobin said as he and his friend Beomgyu are walking towards the gate.

He stopped for a moment then laugh.

“Hey what’s funny?” I grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

“Nothing. I just can’t imagine that you have a crush on a 16 year old boy.”

Soobin blushed and slightly pushed Beomgyu. “And how did you come to that thought?” 

“Oh come on, he’s all that you talked about for the past three days. That freshman this... That freshman that..... He didn’t even called me hyung.” His laughter continued as Soobin’s face turned red as he defended himself from Beomgyu’s words.

“Whatever I need to go now, my boyfriend is waiting for me Mr. Idon’thaveacrushatthatfreshmanbutI’llalwaystalkabouthimfromnowon.” Before Soobin could even catch him he bolted away to his car.

He stayed there for a few minutes shaking his head until he felt a droplet of rain against his skin. He came back to his senses and quickly found his car. 

“Stupid Beomgyu. I don’t have a crush on that freshman.”

He started his engine and drive out of the school’s parking lot. The rain is very heavy, proving that the weather forecast earlier is wrong. 

It is almost night that is why it is already dark but the soaking wet figure on the sidewalk didn’t past his sight.

He looked closely. 

It is shaking already because of the cold, but why is it not moving? 

It’s a he.

He is that freshman.

shit.

Soobin was about to stop and let him in, but then his pride contradicts him. He is so confused and as well is getting nearer to him.

‘No, don’t let him in.’ 

He took one more look, and maybe that is the most crucial decision he made. He realized that he is crying, his shoulder shaking more because of sobbing. 

fuck it.

Soobin stopped in front of him and rolled the window down.

“Get in!” That freshman jumped out of shock and replied.

“No thanks someone’s picking me up.” When in reality that someone already left him there.

“I don’t think they will come anytime soon, just hop in. Don’t worry I’m not as bad as you think I am besides, you might end up to something worse.” 

“No mea-” A lightning flashed and the younger rushed inside the passenger seat clinging to Soobin’s arm.

“I thought so, no means yes.” 

Suddenly that fresman pulled away from him and sat straight. “Sorry.” 

The mobile moves. “Sorry what?”

The shorter male looked up to him the back outside. “Sorry Hyung.”

NEXT CHAPTER:

“Smokers reminds me of my abusive father.” The older pulled the sleeves of the hoodie much higher and was shocked to see multiple burns and wounds caused by a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros sat down eating ramen, five feet apart coz they’re not gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note that this is one of those chapters that will depict violence.

The boys have decided to head to Soobin’s appartment since that freshman didin’t want to go home looking like a drenched dog.

Soobin, being hospitable let the younger borrow his hoodie and sweatpants. Even cooking ramens for the both of them.

Soobin’s appartment was actually nice. Not something you imagine that a teenage boy with vices would look like. It has a white couch and a big television, wooden tables and chairs, electric stove and a fridge. The fresman was no longer shaking, he wiped the table with his fingers and scanned them.

“You sure this is yours? Not your mom’s or your girlfriends?”

“For the final time I am telling you. This is mine no, I don’t share it with my mother nor do I have a girlfriend.” Soobin sighed. “The ramen is ready.” he continued putting the bowl in front of the younger.

“Thank you hyung!” he bowed then start digging in which made soobin smile and hold his laugh. The kid eats like, well, a kid. Noodles spilling out of the bowl.

“Aish. Eat slowly you’ll choke.” The younger didn’t seem to bother though.

“Alright since you are in my house, wearing my clothes and eating my food. Why don’t I ask you a favor?” The older smirked making the shorter swallow a lump in his teoath and stopped eating.

“Wh-What?!” The younger blushed,

“I just want to ask some questions and hopefully get the truth.” The younger nodded rapidly. He is being treated by the one he fought with, so he thinks it is just fair.

“What’s your name?” 

“Huening. Kai Huening.”

“Hmmm. Well then nice to meet you Huening, I’m Soobin.” Soobin said before sipping his noodles off the sticks.

“Soobin-hyung”

“Next, why did you scolded me three days ago at the garden?” Huening shifted at his seat.

“Well, first of all I only study at our school because of a scholarship program and a part of paying them back is managing the school’s garden.” He paused as he needs to swallow.

“And by managing I mean, watering grooming and everything the garden needs to maintain it’s beauty. Now if you are thinking of using that information against me, think again cause I am not afraid of you.” Huening Kai said seriously and Soobin is trying his best not to burst into laughter. 

“Your so cute when you rant like that.” 

“Whatever.” Huening rolled his eyes.

“How about earlier, why are you in the rain?”The younger’s eyes widen, quickly thinking of an alibi.

“Nothing I’m just enjoying the rain.” He lied.

“Oh, your happy that is why you are sobbing so hard.” Huening’s eyes darted away. 

“And who is this someone you’re waiting for?” Okay this is one of those questions Huening Kai don’t like to answer right now.

“I’m finished. Thanks for the food, I’ll go now I will return your clothes tomorrow.” The younger bowed and stood off his chair.

“It’s already 11pm. It’s dangerous outside, stay for the night.” Soobin said in a stern voice.

“No I insist.” 

“I INSIST.” Soobin repeated Huening’s words which made the younger stop his tracks and go back near the older.

“Fine.” 

The night passed rather quickly, Huening kai is now tucked into the bed and soobin is still trying to find a comfortable spot at the sofa. He groaned and stood up.

Grabbing a cigarette and lighting it he stood by the window then begin his vice. He was not far in when he felt a hand grabbed his cigars. Huening Kai woke up.

“Hey give tha- OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” 

It happened so fast, as soon as he turns towards Huening, the younger pokes the cigarette in his arms, hissing in pain.

He threw it in the ground then stepped on it until it is all torn down.

“Are you okay? Why did you do that?” Soobin reached for the other’s arm and examined it.

“From now on, everytime I see you smoking I will do what I did again and again.” Huening warned.

“Why are you trying to stop me from smoking?” Soobin is really confused.

“Smokers reminds me of my abusive father.” The older pulled the sleeves of the hoodie much higher and was shocked to see multiple burns and wounds caused by a cigarette.

“Did he do this to you?” 

“Yes, but no big deal. I am now fighting him whenever he tries to abuse me.” 

“Anyways” Huening rolled his sleeves down “You can have the bed if you want.” 

Soobin protested, and Huening insisted. Knowing that this will just end to nowhere, Soobin decided that they will both share the bed.

NEXT CHAPTER:

“Oh you’re awake already. I just dropped by to bring you groceries. You guys are cute together, so thankful that you finally opened that heart of yours once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. what do you think about this chapter and what do you think will happen in the next? I’ll expect you again next sunday, lovelotzzz. Comment down who do you want to see sooner, Yeonjun or Taehyun.


	3. Three O’clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them catches butteries in their stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Unfortunately Taehyun is not able to attend this chapter but I promise that he will do appear soon. I want to make his official debut in this story as striking as possible and as a beginner in writing I am still having difficulties hope you understand. Lovelots.

The boys fell asleep facing away from each other, both at the edge of the bed taking as much as distance as they could. That is why Soobin is surprised when he hears a shutter of a camera and found him and Huening draped at each other. His mom at the foot of the bed holding her phone before her face.

"So cute."

"M-mom." He carefully escaped the other's embrace.

"Oh you're awake already. I just dropped by to bring you groceries. You guys are cute together, so thankful that you finally opened that heart of yours once again."

"Mom it's not what it looks like, he is not my boyfriend." Soobin defended.

"Well you should do something to make him be. Anyways I need to go to work, bye sweetheart." She quickly kissed his son in the head then rushed outside.

Huening groaned and opened his eyes looking at Soobin then at the door. "Who's that?" He yawned then stop instantly as soon as he realize he is in a strangers bed. He pulled the velvet sheets towards him as he jumped back.

"Why-why am I in your bed- ow" he grabbed his head and the other just looked at him. His head hit the headboard.

"I found you in the rain. I brought you to my home." Soobin explained calmly as he lied down again, facing away from the other. 

"oh" is all Huening could say, for once again he is reminded of the unfortunate events yesterday.

"Go back to sleep it's still 3 in the morning." The older groaned as he finds his spot, Huening complied. Laying down at the other side of the bed and tried his best to fall back to sleep.

"Ta-taehyun. N-no. Taehyun, ple-please. Co-co" Huening Kai jolted up as he felt someone shaking him. He is a mess, hair all over the place and tears of sadness in eyes.

"Hey are you okay? What's going on?" a worried Soobin asked as he gently caress Huening Kai's cheeks.

Silence.

Soobin is waiting.

Both are anticipating for what will happen next.

"Look, I won't force you to tell me what you don't like. Come and eat I have prepared breakfast." And with that the boys stood up and went to the dining area.

When they got there the younger was shocked. His mouth starts to literally water at the sight, but still shocked for this is the first time he saw this plenty of food. Also, surprised that Soobin could cook.

"Sorry, it's not that fancy."

But it was. In the table was plates of waffles topped with strawberry, honey, and chocolates. There are also bread, and pastas as well as fruits.

This is too much, the younger thought. For he is used on a packet of bisuits and coffee in the morning.

"This is too much." He suddenly blurted out, which alarmed the older.

"Oh, you don't like these? I-I'll search for something else." He was about to go away but Huening grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"No what I mean is, this is fine it is just more in quantity than my normal breakfast. So let's eat, I am hungry." Soobin chuckled and messed the younger's already messy hair.

The breakfast is delicious, not just that but also filled with smiles and laughter caused by their chat.

"I guess I need to go home now. I need my uniform." Huening stood after eating and bowing to Soobin.

"I am grateful for letting me stay and I will return your clothes after I washed it." The smaller boy smiled.

"You-" Soobin cut himself. Why in the eorld was he gonna offer this freshman his uniform? That will be too much and might make thing awkward.

"You're welcome, it is actually nice having someone around here. You can get your uniform tomorrow. Take care." and with that the boy left his senior.

Just when he left the older clutched his stomach, feeling something tickling him inside.

"Wha-what is this?" he then looked at Huening Kai's plate. There written is, "Thank you" in chocolate.

He smiled.

Maybe that freshman is not that bad as he thought.

Later in the school Soobin and Beomgyu was arguing wether drinking straws have either two holes or one hole.

"It definitely has only one! It is only elongated." Beomgyu stated.

"Nope. Pretty sure there's two. One at each end." Soobin rebutted.

"Ugh. Have it your way. Anyways how was your night with 'That Freshman'?" Soobin choked on air.

He has no idea how did the other on knew what happened. Was he there when he picked Huening up? But its raining. He was so lost in wonder when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. 

"Hey, chill I'm just messing with you- Oh my gosh there he is." Soobin faked laugh.

"Very funny, I won't fall for your" He didn't had time to finish his words as he collided with someone, or rather something. The next thing he knew is his coat was stained with gravy.

"What the hell? Don't you have eyes?" He exclaimed without even looking at the person holding the tray.

"Well if you are only looking where you are heading maybe you have avoided it!" His ears perked up. How dare does this child yell at him.

"First of all- Huening Kai?" He said making the younger look at him too. Time seemed to stop as they just stare there at each other not noticing how Beomgyu is literally fanboying over their encounter.

"Oh hyung sorry." The younger bowed. "But it is your fault." 

"Hey! How is it my fault?!" Soobin yelled,

"You are in the end of the ordering lane." Soobin's eyes widen as he checked. Yep. Totally his fault, he is standing at the exit point of the line.

But there is no way the word sorry will escape his lips any sorry.

"Whatever." And with that he walked past the younger, approaching the restroom to clean himself.

"oh my lolz. Did I just saw that correctly? You already know his name? Ho-how?" Soobin just rolled his eyes. 

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter in my narrative anyway." Yeah. Soobin admits that his words are harsh, but it's a defense mechanism.

He lifted his head up as soon as he finishes, and checked in the mirror if there are any spots left.

"Alright, nice and done. Let's go Beomgyu, I'm hungry." With that the boys left the room.

"So where do you wanna hang? The garden perhaps?" Beomgyu teased. 

"Oh shut up. Let's just go back to the cafeteria, I am not in the mood for smoking right now." 

"Woah. Where is Soobin and who are you?" The younger grabbed the other's shoulder and violently shook them. Laughing at the statement given.

"No, seriously. I wouldn't." He stopped Beomgyu as the memories of last night flooded his brain. The way, Huening burnt himself. He knows the younger is serious and will definitely do that again if he caught him.

What a stupid kid.

He barely knew Soobin, and yet he is willing to get hurt just to save him. Then again, he told the older that his father is also a smoker and he has took more pain than what he did last night.

On their way back, Beomgyu ranted about his lover but Soobin is too lost in the thought of the other’s somewhat weird antics. Until, those thoughts became how cute the boy looked. How he felt warm when Huening Kai is in his house, and how warmer it is when they accidentally hugged each other in their sleep. How facsinated the kid is when he is in front of foods, how messy he eats noodles and such. How well his hair compliments his eyes.

“How about you?” his friend cut his train of thought.

Not knowing what to do next he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

“I need him beside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yaz I have changed my username, it’s just that the old one does not signify me anymore haha. take care my children


	4. Four O’clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of a battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am deeply sorry for not updatinggggg Gosh School works really tormented me together with other personal issue and of course Writer’s block. But here I am. Though I don’t know when my next update will be but hopefully it is soon. For now enjoy this update.

Huening Kai cleaned up the mess as soon as Soobin and his friend walked past him. Shaking his head he thought 'weird'. He didn't mind the eyes that were glued onto him, after all he has been doing this since he was a kid. Walking down the road daily with a bruised face, at first he was uncomfortable and was very shy but as time goes by he just learned to not give a fuck.

He stopped complaining about it, since no one at home ever seem to listen or care. That was until the third quarter of sixth grade, until he met Taehyun. The boy who would bring back emotions he lost in the past.

You see, Taehyun was a smart and polite kid, with charms oozing out of his very presence, he always get everyone's attention. Just like Huening, except the latter gets attention not because of his politeness or charms, but with his poor socializing skills, true, but nevertheless he is still ahead of Taehyun when it comes to academics. Huening was always top of the class but noone dares to talk to him. Unlike Taehyun who always come in second, and also very friendly.

It was math that time, Huening is sitting alone as usual when Taehyun decided to befriend him. He sat beside him and tried his best to get his attention, and with that a friendship no one expected bloomed. 

He was about to pick up the spoon when somebody stepped on it, a black shiny shoe almost reflecting his image. He looked up rather quickly and met eyes with the person that caused him so much pain over the course of these past few days. 

Taehyun.

Honestly. Even he doesn't know what the hell happened. All he can recall is Taehyun attending this party on the break and after that he started acting weird, bullying Huening kai. Even leaving him on his own on a heavy rain after he promised to explain everything to the younger.

He is mad, Huening Kai is very frustrated to why this is happening. He wants to hit the older so much but he still hopes that whatever his friend is doing, there is a valid reason behind it.

Taehyun is smiling, a smug look on his face though his eyes says a different thing. His eyes are blank.

"Taehyun." The younger smiled, but it slowly falttered as he saw that he is again with those jerks.

He was about to look back at Taehyun's eyes but all his eyes met was the other's shoes. Quietly he clutched his left eyes as he curled on the floor. Laughs of his ex-bestfriend the most prominent among all who were laughing. Then it clicked.

Enough.

This is enough.

Anger manifested and hurt dissolved. He quickly stood up, hovering at Taehyun's short height. He rolled his sleeve up to his elbow then pulled their friendship bracelet. Memories flooded his mind as a tear escape his eyes. The only proof that someone really cared about him, a sign of never being alone anymore. A strong bond of brotherhood symbolized by wooden beads pierced by a string.

With all the hatred in his heart he pulled at both ends tearing the bracelet apart, making the shorter stop his laughs. Shock and pain visible on his face but all Huening Kai did was grin as he let the materials slip through his fingers.

Come on Huening Kai you can do it.

Just say those two words.

You are better alone.

You used to be.

It won't hurt to be one again.

"We're over." he said ever so calmly and with a heavy heart he walked out of the cafeteria.

Taehyun was taken aback, he didn't know it will come this far. He didn't plan to lose him.

"Shhh What a drama queen." Jun one of Taehyun's new friend said as he heard their footsteps walking away.

But he just stood there looking at the beads, looking at their friendship now broken to pieces.

————————————————————

For Soobin it was another ordinary day, Huening Kai is not in the cafeteria anymore when he came back and the younger is nowhere to be found. He is now sitting in his car and preparing to drive away.

He started the vehichle and stepped on the gas when suddenly a student appeared in front of his car.

wtf?

He honked and the boy jolted waking up to the real world. Rolling down his window he shouted at the boy.

"Watch where you're heading kid you might lose a limb!" and with that he headed home.

Where could Huening be? The tall boy wondered as he stopped the car. He leaned on the steering wheel to rest his head for a bit when he caught a once again soaked Huening Kai walking in the rain. The poor boy wearing only his uniform and no coats. Without hesitation, Soobin grabbed his umbrella then got out of the car. Thank God the street he is in. is not that busy.

“Hey!” he shouted but got no reply. So he walked up to him and spun him around so that the younger would face him. The older’s vision dimmed as he saw the fresh bruise around Huening’s left eye. He was about to speak when.

“Oh hey th-uck er Hyung!” 

‘My Gosh Why is this kid drunk?’

“Get in the car!” Soobin Commanded but was met with the younger’s protest. “No I’ll wet your car hic!” 

He didn’t speak anymore and just grabbed the younger inside the car.

Next Episode:

“Ouch! Hyung don’t do it too hard. It hurts!”

“Sorry, sorry Just endure it, it will feel better later trust me.”


End file.
